Loose Pages
by animal-luver8153
Summary: A collection of little drabbles created to try to alleviate writers block. Feedback appreciated. Separated Universe but you don't really have to read the fanfictions to read these. I will add more later. Rated T for a word or two.


**Loose Pages**

A collection of little drabbles created to try to alleviate writers block. Feedback appreciated. _Separated_ Universe but you don't really have to read the fanfictions to read these.

Author's Note:

Please ignore the numbers they're mostly there for my benefit because I pulled out all the drabbles that have spoilers to how my fanfiction ends.

**2.-Paper Cut-**

"Ow! Ow!Ow! Ow!"

"Oh hold still you big baby," Shock firmly placed the bandaid on Kevin's finger, "There, now quit the griping."

Kevin nursed his injured index finger, "I told you books were evil."

"Books are not evil, you're just a sissy."

"That book attacked me!"

"You got a paper cut! Now are you going to shut up and let me finish reading _my_ book or are you going to go complain to the rest of the house?"

Shock left and Kevin glared at her retreating form, then glared at the novel sitting on the table. Grabbing a pair of gloves from the closet, Kevin slipped them on before sitting down again. The book was still evil, it have given him a paper cut just as it was getting to the good part.

**5.-Twilight-**  
**(During Separated)**

"Hey Grandma, I'm back," Kevin called into the living room. Sam was right behind him.

"Lock the door!" his grandma shouted back crossly.

"I already did," Kevin rolled his eyes as he climbed up the stairs.

"Don't sass me boy," his grandma called up.

The twosome climbed up until they reached Kevin's attic bedroom. Since Kevin was in front of Sam and had left his door a little open. He noticed that his most horrible secret was just lying there on the bed where he left it last night.

Thinking fast, Kevin sped through open his door and dramatically tackled his bed. He was able to hide the incriminating object under his pillow while Sam was still a bit stunned by his jump of epicness.

"What was that all about?" She plopped herself down in a beanbag chair and raised an eyebrow.

With a second to think of an excuse, Kevin had one, "Separation anxiety, I missed my bed."

"Riiiighht, now if your done being weird, we have a final to study for."

A few hours later, Kevin waved Sam goodbye as she headed out the door and started home. Kevin retreated back to his room and made sure the blinds were shut and the curtains were drawn before fishing out his little secret from underneath his pillow.

As he settled down with it, he reminded himself to be more careful with it next time. He should have his it underneath his bed like the other three. It was probably because he had gotten so far with it last night he wasn't thinking straight. Thank god Sam didn't see, she might be his only friend, but there was no way in hell that he was letting her find out about this.

Where was he again? Oh yeah, Breaking Dawn, book two, chapter 17 'What do I look like? The wizard of OZ? You need a brain? You need a heart? Go ahead. Take mine. Take everything I have.'

**6.-Dawn-**

Dawn, dawn wasn't the sunrise. Dawn is the light that appears before the sun ever pokes it's toothy smile over the horizon. Shock liked getting up at dawn. It gave her the chance to have some peace and quiet in an otherwise rowdy house.

For some reason, she also felt more inspired in the early morning. She would pick certain spots around the house and sit down to sketch in her sketchbook. It would usually be next to a window or at the kitchen table. Her sketchbook would begin to fill with random doodles and more carefully constructed pieces that would later become full paintings.

As the sun rose and the sky became brighter, Barrel would wake up and amble into the kitchen to start breakfast. Shock would usually give him a hand unless she was too focused on her drawing. Marco would usually show up a few minutes after Barrel and look over her shoulder to look at what she was working on.

The sound would start just as breakfast was half made.

Sometimes it would be Klondike barking to be let out, sometimes it was CJ and Gisele participating in an early morning chase, and one time it was the sound of Kevin falling down the stairs in a hilarious manner.

But once the silence was gone, it was gone until bedtime. The living room would fill with the noise of a large, hungry, cranky, and energetic family.

Shock would always smile. Right before she started yelling at someone.

**7.-Key-**

_"Dammit where did it go?_"

He didn't really know why he bothered locking anything up. The only people who would actually be interested in stealing anything he locked up knew how to pick locks. He considered leaving everything unlocked just for convenience sake, but quickly scrapped the idea. He at least had to put up _some_ resistance.

So here the Mayor stood, locked out his own house, scrambling to find his key. Realizing that he either left it at work or dropped it somewhere on the way home, he was about to lose hope when he realized that he had placed a spare underneath a rock next to the porch years ago. Lifting said rock, he reached under and took out a small shiny... stick of gum.

Across the street a group of kids and their two uncles laughed in their hiding spot.

"I can't believe it's still there!" Barrel snorted, "We put that stick of gum there the very day he put the spare key under it."

CJ played with the key he had lifted from The Mayor's pocket, "I can't believe you had a key to his house for that long and never let us use it."

Barrel shook his head, "We lost it when our tree house exploded, we didn't even use it. It made things too easy."

"I guess so..."

The delinquents watched The Mayor rant and scream in his front yard, waiting for him to realize that the only way to get inside his house now was either break in, or call Lock to pick the lock and make him a new key.

It was fun watching The Mayor desperately attempt to break down his own door.

**8.-Concert-**

This was so against the rules they wouldn't be surprised if they went to jail for a couple of days if anyone back home found out they were doing this. But teenagers weren't the most reasonable of creatures. So here the four teens were, disguises in place, mingling in the crowd while trying to find their place in the arena.

The others didn't know how he did it, but CJ managed to obtain tickets so close to the stage that they would probably take pieces of a trashed guitar home as souvenirs. Just as they muscled their way into a good spot, the lights dimmed and and the stage light up in fiery red smoke and lasers.

"Rockers and rockettes! We at the Super Mega Dome proudly present The Screaming Metal Heads!"

The rest of the night was spent in the most intense level of rocking out that the nightmares had ever experienced in their after lives.

**9.-Tooth-**

"Awwooww," Marco complained as CJ tied a piece of string around his loose but stubborn baby tooth. It was probably one of the few baby teeth he had left in his mouth and it had been loose long enough to bug him, he wanted it gone.

As CJ tied the other end of the string around a doorknob, Gisele couldn't help but ask, "Doesn't this only work in movies?"

"Of course not!" CJ replied cheerily, checking the length of the string, "My cousin Nikki lost a baby tooth this way. Trust me, all I need to do is slam the door hard enough to pull the tooth out. Relax, it'll be out in two seconds."

"Okwaay," Marco gave a thumbs up.

CJ swung the door wide and braced himself to slam it.

~~page break~~

Half an hour and many door slams later, the tooth was still stubbornly in place. Even Violet's toaster and a staircase idea didn't work. The four nightmares ended up sulking to dinner.

"There you are Marco, I was just looking for you," Lock said as he sighted the demon child enter the room. "I noticed that your canine is loose, we have to pull it out."

"Huh?" the four nightmares chimed in unison.

"Yeah, when demons and goblins loose their baby canines it means their adult fangs are coming in. The only way to get it out is to pull it though."

So with a pair of pliers, Lock was able to dislodge the offending tooth. Immediately after, a bigger, sharper tooth shot out to replace it.

"Cool," Marco rolled his tongue around his fang, "When will the other one come out?"

"When it's good and ready," Shock swept into the room and glared at the kids, "Now which one of you was slamming doors so loudly I could hear it from my studio?"

**10.-Chase-**

Only those who have actually participated in a really good chase, one with stakes and limited regulations, can really appreciate how much fun it can be. As CJ ducks, climbs, and dives every which way possible to escape his pursuer, he can't help but smile manically at the thought of her being so close to catching him but just far enough away for him to have a standing chance of keeping his secret another day.

Gisele feels the same as most pursuers do, angry and irritated as to how long it's taking to catch the prey, yet oddly empowered by the effort the prey has to use to escape capture. Sometimes she feels the ghosts of fabric against her fingertips before he doges away again.

Eventually the next mealtime would roll around and they would call truce until they were once again called to resume the chase.

They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
